Graduation Present
by Yuki Penwright
Summary: Amu, Tadase, and Rima are graduating middle school while Nagihiko is studying abroad again. On the day of graduation, Rima is going to get the best present she ever got. ONESHOT RimaXNagihiko My first Shugo Chara FanFic!


**Me: Hello everyone, my name is Aoi Kobayashi! Call Me Aoi! This is my first Shugo Chara fanfiction.**

**Tori: And I'm her guardian character Tori!**

**Me: I was REALLY nervous writting this so I hope you like it!**

**Tori: All rights to PEACH-PIT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

_"Well Im off!" said Nagihiko._

_"When will you be back?" asked Amu with a sad face._

_Nagihiko turned around and said, "I should be back by the time you guys graduate middle school."_

_"But we just started. It will be a shame to see you leave again Fujisaki-kun" Tadase said._

_"I know. But like I said, I PROMISE I'll be back to see you guys graduate. I'll probably have to stay as a third-year while you guys are in you first-year in high school though..." Everyone was quiet for a moment untill Nagi's mother broke the silence. __"Nagihiko-san, it's time."_

_"Oh alright..." Naghiko picked up his luggage. "Everyone, good-bye."_

_"Bye Nagihiko..." said Amu with a smile._

_"See you later Fujisaki-kun." said Tadase._

_"Nagi~! Yaya will miss you!" cried Yaya._

_Nagihiko walked up to me. I looked up as he put his free hand on my head. "Bye Rima-chan." he said with a smile. He walked back to his mother and left. Everyone waved at him as he boarded the plane. Amu looked back at me with a concerned face. I looked down and thought to myself, "I couldent tell him...why couldent I tell him?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

**Normal POV**

"Rima...Rima!" Amu yelled in a hushed tone. "They called you." Amu smiled at her short, long curly-blond haired friend. Rima responded by standing up and walking to the stage.

"Mashiro Rima, congradulations on graduating Seiyo Academy Middle School," said the chairman holding out her diploma. She gently took it out of his hand and started to walk off the stage. Everyone started clapping. Rima looked at the crowed. She was happy to see all her friends there. But, same as her elementary graduation ceremony, her parents didn't come. She walked back to her seat with her head down. Rima wasn't just upset about her parents not coming, but _he _wasnt there ethier.

"Mashiro-san, is everything alright?" asked Tadase.

"Huh?" Rima looked at him. "Oh..Im okay."

"Lets give one more applause for our graduates shall we?" said the chairman.

Everyone stood up clapping and cheering. The guardian character clapped along with them.

"You did it Amu-chan!" cheered Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

"Way to go Tadase!" said Kiseki.

"Congradulations Rima!" giggled KusuKusu.

The three friends looked at each other with a 'We did it!' face.

As the ceremoney came to a close at the end of the day, the friends met near the gate of the school.

* * *

><p>"YAY! YOU GUYS DID IT! YAYA KNEW YOU COULD!" yelled Yaya hugging Amu.<p>

"Congradulations to all of you," said Kairi.

"Well we've made it this far." Amu said with a sigh.

"Yeah! Just wait till you get into high school!" said Kukai. Everyone laughed.

"Well Yaya, you're next." Amu said turing to Yaya. "But will you okay graduating by yourself?"

"Huh? You mean Yaya didnt tell you?" Yaya quickly grabbed Kairi's arm. "The teachers let Kairi skip his second-year and now, he's gonna be a third-year with Yaya!"

"Really?" said Amu with suprise. "That's great!"

"I know!" cheered Yaya, not knowing she's not speaking in third person. "Now I wont be alone next year."

Amu giggled a bit then turned around and took a glance Rima, who was still looking very upset. She started to walk over to her. Rima looked at Amu, trying to look happy.

"Rima? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Amu asked now getting worried. "You've been like this since the ceremony started." For a while Rima didn't speak but then she started to say something, "Say Amu, do you remember what Nagi-" but then she was cut off by the voices of Amu's family.

"Onee-chan!" said Ami(A/N: I think she should be around 6-7 years old by now? xD) They walked up to them. "We're sorry to interupt your conversation, but your Papa want to get a picture of you and your friends before thy all go home for the day." said her Mom

"Oh, alright then." she quickly turend back to Rima, "I'll talk to you after this." Amu ran to Tadase and the others. When they got in place for the picture Yaya yelled, "Rima-tan! Hurry up, your gonna miss the photo!" Rima looked at her friends. "Come on Rima!" Amu yelled in a kind way. Rima qiuckly ran towards her friends.

"Okay, everyone ready? One, Two..." Everyone was very happy to have that picture taken because it marked another new beginning for all of them. Rima, was too also who- was smiling when the picture was taken- eventhough she was not completely happy.

* * *

><p>"Rima, you said you wanted to talk?" said Amu<p>

"Oh..No it's okay. My mom called and told me to start walking home." she said with a slight sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll call you later about it okay? See you." Rima ran off before Amu could even respond.

Tadase walked up to Amu, "He said he was sorry he couldnt make it. But he said that he'll be at the park near the peach blossom tree and that we could meet him there." he said sounding a bit sad.

"No, we could meet him tomorrow." Amu said slowly. "I think he needs to meet someone more important than us for the time being." Amu looked at him with her kind smile.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

I slowed down my running, noticing I was out of sight from my friends. As I started to walk, I couldn't get something out of my mind. I mean, I should be happy on a day like this. Then Kusukusu came from behind me.

"Rima look! A funny face!" again she tried to make me laugh. It worked but I didn't laugh, I smiled. "Thank you Kusukusu." I looked to my left to see some kids playing at the park near my house. I looked both ways and quickly ran across the street. Panting a pit, I sat on a nearby bench. Wow, that gave me a bit more energy I guess. I overlooked at all the little kids playing on the swings, slides, and sandoxes. I sighed deeply.

_*Flashback*_

_"I know. But like I said, I PROMISE I'll be back to see you guys graduate._"

_*End of Flashback*_

"You said you promised..." I said to myself. I was on the verge of breaking down into tears. Just then, a gust of wind blew my hair in front of my face interrupting that thought. I looked to the opposite side of me, facing the wind. That's when I noticed, "Peach blossoms?" The petals swept past my face, the feeling of them touching my cheeks sent small chills down my spine. I slowly got up and started walking towards the peach blossoms. The sight was just breathtaking the way I see it. The tree was up on a small hill facing the sunset. And the gust of wind, that is now just a gentle breeze, felt really peaceful. I looked at Kusukusu.

"Why don't we sit for a while?" Nodding at my question, I placed my diploma and my bag down, then sat against the tree. Doing this, brought back some memories. Going to the festival with Nadeshiko-er, Nagihiko. Being surrounded by peach blossoms. And running into Tsubasa. I didn't feel the tear that was rolling down my cheek. I admit, I was crying. I tried not to make a sound though, so I wont startle Kusukusu-who was now taking a nap on my bag. I closed my eyes in order to stop the tears from falling, but something else did. The gentle touch of his fingers brushing the tears away and his heartwarming voice saying, "I told you before, tears don't suit you-" cutting him off from finishing his sentence, I opened my eyes and found him kneeling in front of me. "A smile does."

"Na-Nagihiko?" I still sat there with his hands still cupped on my face and my eyes wide open with shock.

"I'm back." he said smiling. Slowly, he stood up offering his hand. I got up as well, not really caring how much dirt was on my dress. I looked up at him. He looks shorter, either that or I grew a little the past few months. I also didn't notice Temari, Rhythm, and Kusukusu watching from a slight distance.

"I know that I promised, but my plane was a couple hours late so I missed the ceremony." He paused for a while then giggled a bit. I blinked at him, a little startled. "Sorry. It's just that you looked upset when I left and now, I see you again looking the same way you did back then. What's wrong? Your parents didn't-oh sorry I didn't mean to-" I cut him off. "It's okay. But you're right...they didn't come." I slipped his hand off my face and took a step back. I looked at him, gazing into his brown colored eyes. I couldn't bring myself to say something to him. "I'm sorry." I was surprised, he said it like he was _really_ apologizing about something.

"Sorry for what?" I asked him laughing, pretending he was joking.

"I left you when you needed me after something that changed your life."

"Huh?" I said.

"Other than Amu-chan and the others, it looked like you wanted me to help you with your situation. And you did help me tell Amu the truth about my life, but I wasn't able to return the help. I'm really sorry Rima-chan." I stood there staring at him. Nagihiko sounded very serious, which kinda sounded funny because-...because... Sighing, I closed my eyes and shook my head with a smile.

"NO," I said. Nagihiko looked at me confused. He opened his mouth to say something again but then I interrupted. "You _did_ return the help." By this point I was crying again. Not because I was sad, because I was happy. "You came home...And that's all I need for now."

As if my body was moving on its own, I leaped into Nagihiko's arms. I hugged him as tight as I could and cried. Reacting to what I just did, he put his arm around me and his other hand on the back of my head, like he was allowing me to continue crying into his chest. It lasted for a while, until he pulled me away. I looked up at him, my last tear rolled down my face. "I love you Nagihiko..." I said silently, wondering if her heard what I said and knowing that I _really_ meant it.

He wiped that tear way with his thumb and smiled back. With his arm still around me, he put his free hand against my right cheek, leaned down and kissed me. His warm, wet lips soothed the negative pain I felt earlier today. As we broke apart, I finally had a real smile on my face. But, I never would have thought I'd end up falling in love with a guy I didn't even like at first. I ignored that fact for a moment because now, It was too late to turn back and I'm glad.

"You didn't answer my question from before," he said. I looked at him with a questioned face. "Can I be a character in your story?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay it is *checks clock* 12:37 in the morning! So how did you guys like it? Shoud I write more fanfictions?<strong>

**Tori: Review please! **


End file.
